


Naughty or Nice?

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Shiro wakes and finds Keith entangled in Christmas lights, but Keith seems interested in staying that way.





	Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I'm drunk and I'm thirsty. XD
> 
> Per usual, not beta'd so forgive any errors or mistakes.
> 
> Follow (or bother) me on Tumblr or Twitter: chibichocopaws (on both).
> 
> And as always, *hiccups*, Kudos and Comments fuel my quintessence.... apparently so do Coquitos. XD
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

“Keith…?” Shiro called out hesitantly, covering a yawn with his hand as he padded barefoot down the hallway. 

The house was eerily silent for a moment, and Shiro paused to listen closely before a rustling noise began coming from the living room.

“Keith?” He tried again, louder this time.

“No!” It was a strangled cry, and Shiro’s heart dropped, Keith was in trouble. “Don't come in here!”

Shiro rushed down the remainder of the hall until he broke through the threshold into the living room.

“Damnit Shiro, go away.” 

Shiro stared, frozen in his spot, as he observed Keith, sprawled on the floor of their living room, next to a large Christmas tree, entangled in lights. Slowly, his heart rate returned to normal as he discovered Keith was, in fact, not in trouble.

Keith sighed, lolling his head back to observe his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He wore a deep frown on his face.

“You ruined the surprise.” He grumbled before trying to stretch an arm, but finding it caught in a tangle of light strings.

Shiro chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. “I thought you were hurt.” He said, shaking his head and letting a bemused smirk crest his lips.

Keith sighed loudly, struggled for a brief moment, then went limp.

“Considering you already ruined the surprise, the least you can do is help me.” He finally mumbled out, an embarrassed blush crept onto his cheeks.

Shiro shrugged. “Looks like you've got it under control.”

“Shiro….” Keith whined, “I'm stuck.” He made a display to prove his point by struggling against the string lights briefly before going limp again.

Shiro laughed before he dropped his arms to his sides and approached his boyfriend. He let his eyes observe the tangled strings wrapping tightly in random directions around Keith. 

“How did you even do this?” He asked, crouching down and pulling on one of the strings slightly, feeling the tension barely give at his ministrations.

Keith huffed, eyes drifting to the ceiling as the puff of air he exhaled blew a strand of his hair from his eyes.

“I don't know.” He finally said after a long pause, his voice defeated.

Shiro smiled softly, cupping his boyfriend's face gently. “Aw, baby, it's ok. I'll get you out of these bad lights.”

Keith frowned at the mocking tone, but remained still as Shiro’s fingers traced the line of strings, randomly pulling to see if he could find a place to untangle them safely.

“Baby, you're really tied up here.” He said after a long while of failed attempts at untangling him.

Keith blushed, tilting his head to face away from Shiro and shaking it slightly to let his bangs fall into his face.

Shiro stilled, observing his boyfriend closely. Keith had only reacted this way one other time, silent and obedient, when he had whispered he wanted Shiro to fuck his mouth.

Shiro swallowed, letting his gaze drop from the length of his boyfriend's stomach until it rested on a slightly larger than normal bulge in his sweatpants.

“Keith…?” He questioned hesitantly, unsure how to broach the subject. Maybe Keith was just reacting to his touch. He learned fairly early on in their relationship that Keith was both easy to turn on and easy to please.

“Shiro, just untie me please.” His voice was husky, the tone he held when he was horny and ready. Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat.

“A-a-are you sure you want that?”

Shiro could see the blush creep from Keith’s face down his slightly exposed chest where the string lights bunched and pulled on the fabric of his t-shirt.

“No….” Keith mumbled, shifting his hips no doubtedly to relieve some tension in his pants where his erection had seemed to grow larger in the brief moment Shiro had been looking at his face.

“Is this… something you'd like to try Keith?” Shiro asked with a shaky voice. Their relationship had been very colorful up until that point. Keith had always been eager to try new things, so much so that at times, Shiro felt he was an experiment for the man.

Keith bit his lips briefly before the flesh fell from between his teeth, glistening with fresh saliva from his mouth. “Maybe…” He whispered, barely audible to Shiro’s ears.

Shiro hummed, allowing the visions of Keith tied up and at his mercy to dance in his head. The thought alone was enough to give him an erection.

Keith whimpered next to him, a desperate and needy sound that hit Shiro straight in the groin.

“Right now?” Shiro asked, his voice deep and husky with his need.

Keith shook his head no, and Shiro frowned. “Untie me first…”

Shiro frowned deeper, but realized, as he stared down at his boyfriend, that given his current position and placement of limbs, it would be difficult to fuck him without straining him. 

It took a considerable amount of effort to untangle the string of lights from Keith. The small protruding bulbs continuously got caught on the wires, making it seem like they were tangled, when they actually were not. Shiro finally sighed in relief when he discovered the last bit of lights was simply wrapped around his boyfriends bicep in a twirl down to his wrist.

Keith rolled on his back then, face flushed, lips swollen from abuse of chewing on them, and eyes dark with lust. 

Shiro paused, getting distracted by how sexy his boyfriend was below him. He already looked fucked, and Shiro’s breath fell from his lungs in a shaky exhale. Shiro unwrapped the remaining string lights from Keith’s bicep, but he was surprised when Keith grabbed the end in a strong fist, twisting his hand in a circle to wrap the wire around his wrist.

Shiro had to forcibly refrain from moaning at the vision. They stared at each other, in silence. Keith’s eyes seemed to plead with him in the moment.

Shiro needed no further instruction. He pulled Keith’s arm up by the wire before letting his other hand grab onto Keith’s other wrist. He lifted it to meet the first one, and tied the wire around it. Keith gasped, closing his eyes.

“You like that, baby?” Shiro asked as he straddled Keith’s thigh to rub himself unabashedly against.

Keith whimpered, bucking up to try to gain his own friction, but Shiro’s weight held him in place.

“Do you like that, baby?” Shiro asked, tone dipping dangerous low, as if he were daring Keith to remain silent.

“Yes….” Keith whimpered, stilling under Shiro and eyeing him with a dark gaze.

“Yes. What?” Shiro said, leaning down, leaving his face just far enough away from Keith’s so his boyfriend couldn't reach it with his hungry lips.

“Yes, sir.” 

Shiro had learned early in their sexual adventures that Keith really got off on calling him Sir. It was an odd experience at first. Shiro had never been in a relationship before where his partner had been both demanding and yet entirely submissive.

“Good boy,” He whispered, closing the distance between their lips and licking into his mouth. 

“Tell me baby,” Shiro said after breaking their kiss and sitting back. “What do you want?”

Keith’s chest heaved with a shaky breath. “You.”

Shiro frowned briefly before his eyes twinkled with mirth. A playful grin plastered on his face. “Baby, you have me. I'm right here.” He purred, caressing Keith’s face gently.

“No.” Keith whined, bucking his hips up. “Want you.” 

Shiro smiled down at him affectionately, shifting his weight back slightly to hold Keith still completely. “Tell me baby.”

Keith whimpered when Shiro pulled at the string of lights wrapped on his wrists.

“Want you to fuck me.” Keith shuddered out, his body arching beautiful at the pull and twist of the string lights.

Shiro let his hand travel from Keith’s cheek and down his chest before his fingertips touched the exposed skin on Keith’s stomach between his raised shirt and the band of his sweatpants. He let the pads of his fingers tickle against the exposed skin gently, teasingly.

“Please?” Keith begged, eyes pleading with dark lust.

“Please. What?” Shiro bit, his voice dark and militant.

“Please Sir!” Keith nearly shouted, his frustration becoming apparent in his tone and impatience.

Shiro pulled on the string lights harshly. “That is no kind of tone to use with me.” He squinted his eyes in dismay, enjoying their kinks far more than he could have ever imagined.

Keith settled down, laying his back flat against the floor, and allowed his muscles to relax. “Please, sir.” He amended with honest remorse.

Shiro frowned but loosened his grip slightly on the string lights.

“Get up.” He said commandingly, standing and yanking roughly on the wires.

Keith seemed to slide on the floor below him, and Shiro paused, worrying briefly if he was being too rough, but his worry was quickly dissipated by the soft moan that fell from his boyfriend's lips.

“I said, get up.” He demanded, and Keith complied, although clumsily.

He led his boyfriend down the hall, using the excess wire of the string lights like a leash attached to his wrists, pulling and yanking when Keith’s steps faltered to keep pace.

When they reached the bedroom, he yanked hard and Keith moaned loudly, falling forward. Shiro used the momentum to twist Keith and practically tossed him onto the bed on his back. Keith’s body jumped slightly with a bounce on the mattress, his eyes going wide with surprise.

Shiro crawled on the bed after him, squeezing himself between Keith’s slightly parted legs and leaning forward. He could see Keith’s eyes darken as Shiro tied the the string lights to the bedpost behind Keith’s head.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, slight hesitation quivered in his voice.

Shiro’s eyes instantly grew soft as he finished off the knot and looked down at his boyfriend. “Trust me, Keith.” He begged.

Keith nodded, face losing all anxiousness like melting chocolate.

Shiro reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. He let his hand travel down Keith again, lightly pulling at the knot tied by strings on his waist to hold up the loose black sweatpants. The knot came undone easily and Shiro yanked them down, exposing Keith’s cock to the cool air of their bedroom.

The man below him shuddered at the chill, eyes dark and glossy staring headily at his boyfriend. “Shiro. Please.” He bit his lip when Shiro shot him an angry glare. “Please, Sir. Fuck me.” He pulled on the restraints and his eyelids fell, half lidded. 

Shiro lubed up his fingers while simultaneously removing Keith’s sweatpant entirely.

He slid his first finger into Keith easily, marveling at how ready and relaxed his boyfriend was, and began pumping the digit in and out of Keith.

“Fuck, Sir. Please.” Keith begged, spreading his legs wider to give Shiro better access.

“Please what?”

“Please, Sir.” Keith whined, using his thick thighs to adjust his position and grind into Shiro’s finger.

“Tell me what you want?” Shiro purred, placing a gentle kiss on Keith’s knee.

“Bury your cock in me. Fill me with your cum. Please, Sir, please just fuck me!” Keith begged and pleaded, and shit, did Shiro love when Keith talked dirty.

Shiro slid another finger into him, and Keith moaned, throwing his head back and pulling at the light string restraints.

“More!” Keith demanded, biting his lip when he saw the glare Shiro flashed him. “Please, Sir.” He amended. “Please stick another finger in me.”

Shiro grinded his clothed cock against the bottom of Keith’s thigh, feeling overwhelmed with its presence and needing some slight release.

Keith moaned at the contact. “Yes Sir. Please Sir. Want your cock, Sir. Inside me. Please Sir.” He choked out between gasps and moans as Shiro fingered his prostate.

Shiro slowly slipped a third finger into Keith and received a loud moan that seemed to echo in their otherwise emptied house. The restraints were being pulled harshly against the bed frame, and Shiro worried that perhaps they were too rough for Keith’s wrists as he spotted the quickly reddening skin. 

“Sir!” Keith nearly yelled below him, frantically fucking himself on Shiro’s fingers. “Please fuck me!”

Shiro shuddered at the depraved sound of Keith’s voice before he removed his own pants and quickly lubed himself up.

He entered Keith agonizingly slowly, steadying his cock with one hand, as the other gripped tightly on Keith’s waist to keep him from pushing back.

“Shiro!” Keith sobbed once he was fully seated within him.

Shiro leaned down, whispering heavily into Keith’s ear as he gripped his other hip just as tightly as the first. “What did you call me?”

“Fuck.” Keith muttered, shivering as Shiro’s breath tickled his ear. “Sir.” He whined, trying to move his hips but finding himself immobile, entrapped by wires and strong large hands.

“Yes, baby?” Shiro kissed a line from Keith’s earlobe to the crook of his neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fill me with your cum, Sir.” Keith said, voice strong and so sure of himself.

Shiro chuckled against his skin before pulling out slowly and thrusting into him in a quick deep motion.

Keith moaned loudly, and the bedpost creaked as he tried to pull his hands from their entrapment.

“Another one Sir. Please Sir. I've been so good.” Shiro grinned against his skin, he really did love hearing Keith beg.

“I tried to make you a special surprise. I really did try Sir. Please? I've been so good.” Keith’s voice broke raw as he pleaded.

“You have been a good boy, haven't you?” Shiro whispered against his neck. He could feel Keith nod as he placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

“Do you think you deserve this?”

Another nod, and Shiro smiled again.

“I didn't hear you baby. Do you think you deserve to be filled with my cum?” Shiro lazily rolled his hips, and Keith’s breath stuttered.

“Yes, Sir. I deserve this.” He sobbed out.

Shiro hummed thoughtfully, playing with Keith was far too much fun, but he could feel the rings of muscles around his cock pulsating and quivering, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stave off long.

He let his eyes drift to the restraints tied around Keith’s wrists, and he realized something new may be enough. Adding torture to his boyfriend might be going too far.

“Are you ready baby?” Shiro asked, “Are you ready to feel my cock slam into you?” Keith whimpered and shook beneath him.

“Please Sir. Fill me with your cum.” Keith begged, the final time he needed to before Shiro lost his own self control. He gripped Keith’s hips tighter, and slammed into him repeatedly. Heavy. Hard. Deep thrusts.

Keith was limp below him, muttering, cursing, whining, moaning. His lips were parted, eyes half lidded and vision distant.

Shiro was surprised when Keith came first only a few thrusts in, screaming his name like he was some sort of god. The scene itself caused Shiro to shudder, his insides warming with near release, but he needed more.

He bit his lip, and let his gaze travel back to the restraints while he continued to widely fuck into his boyfriend.

“Please, Sir.” Keith whined, though Shiro couldn't be sure if it was from overstimulation, or exhaustion. “Please fill me with your cum.” 

Shiro threw his head back as his release overflowed from him into Keith, letting out a loud moan before his muscles gave out, and he collapsed on top of Keith.

“Fuck baby.” He said after catching his breath.

“Mmm,” Keith mumbled. “Take em off please?”

Shiro looked up lazily, spotting a switch for the battery operated LEDs to turn on. He frowned at the switch then lifted a heavy arm and untied the knot from the bedpost, leaving Keith still ensconced. He flipped the switch and chuckled when the lights turned on, glowing in the darkness of their room.

“I think they look good on you baby.” Shiro chuckled, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's neck.

He heard Keith’s exasperated sigh, but soon after his arms wrapped around Shiro and he nuzzled back.

“I love you.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss to Shiro’s forehead.

“I'm sorry, what?”

Keith laughed below him. “I love you, Sir.” He amended warmly.

Shiro grinned. “Better. I love you too baby.”


End file.
